Atto Odoroku Gorogoro
'Atto Odoroku Gorogoro '''is the sixth episode of Dororon Enma-Kun Meeran and cross-verse by David and Dororon Enma-Kun Meerana. Description As a new student named Goro Goro enters Harumi's class, various people, including Harumi and Kappaeru, find themselves inflated into a blimp-like form with an insatiable appetite, with anything they touch also becoming fat. As the Yokai patrol lure out Goro Goro, whose real identity is a Yokai named Fukurashiko, they are ambushed by Enpi and turned fat as well.Meanwhile, David, when there is hardly any insurrection in the city at school, he is later accused by Sergeant Bagiete for going to school.They end up bouncing all over the world, eventually ending up on the moon, where Enma, Yukiko and Enpi, who was also made fat, simultaneously kill Fukurashiko, returning everyone to normal. Music * Honolulu March-Hans Haider wakes up * ?-Intro * ?-school * Andy Anorak-Christopher Marshall "Stupid" * Fight! Fight! Fight!-Will Schaefer vs Goro Goro * Dramatic Impact 2Andy AnorakFight! Fight! Fight!-Jeremy Wakenfield strange is with Harumi *Traveling Along-Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield Michael and The Smart leave the class *?-students eat *Dancing the Hula-Kapono Beamer Michael and The Smart are walking around the classroom *Grass Skirt Chase-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield Michael and The Smart flee from students *Marching to Honolulu-Kapono Beamer Michael and The Smart are strolling around the city *Vibe Q. Sting-Nicolas Carr and what?" *?-Michael and The Smart meets Enma-Kun *Up She-Rises-Sam Spence is preparing to fight *Steel Sting-Jeremy Wakenfield is not the point" *Tomfoolery-David Snell will kiss Harumi *Steel Sting (m)-Jeremy Wakenfield as you want" *Goofy Convertion-Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony talks to Yokai Patrol *Fight for Ol'Schaefer U-Will Schaefer takes the tires off *Steel Sting (III)-Jeremy Wakenfield ["I'm a weak coach [''crying]"] *Harp Ding-Nicolas Carr have an idea" *Steel Sting (a)-Jeremy Wakenfield brings a hamburger *Oyster Girls-Robert Alexander White will not get food until..." *Steel Sting (c)-Jeremy Wakenfield "Ouch" *?-the marina *?-vs Goro Goro *?-Patrol fights Goro Goro *Fight! Fight! Fight!-Will Schaefer is bowing to Goro-Goro *Twelfth Street Rag-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield is tied to a string/Michael and The Smart are trying to free him *Steel Sting (b)-Jeremy Wakenfield it's better to stay here" *?-Journey *Dramatic Cue (a)-Ronald Hanmer "AAAAAAAAGH" *Daily Chores Jig-Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr Michael and The Smart come to school *Police Car-Sam Spence destroys the door *Harp Ding-Nicolas Carr look at the school *Daily Chores Jig-Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr [Sailor Michael are cleaning the floor] *What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor?-Okko Bekker Pirates, The ship floats on the side, I can not see cleanliness!!" *Drunken Sailor-Nicolas Carr ship on the port side". *Little England-Paddy Kingsland The Captain of the British Crown appears] *Twelfth Street Rag-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield Michael and The Smart are playing at school *Stadium Rave-Mark Governor and Glenn Nishida Michael and The Smart are making a party *The Mob-Sam Spence Bagiete comes to school *Twelfth Street Rag-Roy Smeck Michael and The Smart run away from the police *Slide Whistle Song-Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, and Jeremy Wakefield Michael and The Smart run away from the police (re-runs version) *The Mob-Sam Spence Bagiete includes David, Michael and The Smart *Unknow Track 14-Michael and The Smart leave the police car *Unknow Track 1-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Michael and The Smart are happy *Killer Birds-Gregor F. Narholz is worried about friends *A Hero's Story (a)-Gregor F. Narholz Michael and The Smart embark on a journey *Funeral March-Otto Sieben be there soon"/David, Michael and The Smart are tired *Peg Leg Waltz-Michael Bolger, Nicolas Carr, and Sage Guyton goes to the Arctic *Tiki Rapido-Lionel Wendling warms up in the sauna *Tension Bits-Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield tries to pull heroes out *Dangerous (c)-Mladen Franko gap *Steel Sting (x)-Jeremy Wakenfield have such strength?" *?-Goro rules the world *Steel Sting-Jeremy Wakenfield what are we?" *?-on the moon *Slide Whistle Song-Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, and Jeremy Wakefield Michael and The Smart are building a bridge to the moon *Bell Hop (a)-John Shakespeare is back to normal *Dramatic Cue (h)-Ronald Hammer Michael and The Smart lose their air *Hawiian Adventures SpongeBob Theme-Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakenfield brings water from home *Old Hilo March-Kapono Beamer Ending